Your Time is Up
by Poolnight
Summary: Snowwhisker made a mistake when she took Breezeflower's life, now she is going to prove the mistake she made.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my 100 One-shot Challenge! If you have any ideas please send them in. Also I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does!

Help:

'I am tired of all that goes on around here' I thought as I lied next to Lightstorm by the fresh-kill pile. The drama that goes on around here is enough to make you go crazy. The whole drama about whose the fathers to Streamflower's kits were was mayhem. She was a white she-cat and her mate Rockfur, is a ginger tom. While the kits were black with white paws and underbellies. "I will take care of my kits, besides you're not the father." Streamflower yelled from the nursery.

"Finally the truth has come out; I wonder who the father is." Lightstorm said next to me.

"Well, I'm going to go take a walk; you want to come with me." I said as I got up to stretch.

"Sorry I want to see this play out."

"Well tell me about it later."

Little did I know that was the last time I would see him.

I walked into the forest, deep in thought. How could I tell Lightstorm that I loved him? I know that he has some kind of feelings for me, but I don't know what it is. A rustle in the bush about a tail-length, made me come back to thought. I could smell a trace of mouse in the air. I crouched down into the hunting crouch, making sure that my tail wasn't brushing the ground. I stepped forward ever so lightly, when a rustle in the bushes behind me caused the mouse to scurry away.

'Mouse-dung' I thought. I looked behind me to see what the rustle was coming from, when I saw a white flash, and my shoulders were pinned down. I looked up into my attacker's eyes and saw deep blue eyes. 'Snowwhisker' she was the only cat in Treeclan that has deep blue eyes.

When I think of Snowwhisker the only thing I think of is hatred. She is cold-hearted and has caused enough gray hair on my muzzle. When we were kits together we were best friends now we are more enemies.

"Well, know I know Breezeflower isn't defenseless, now is she." Snowwhisker whispered

"Get off of me, Snowwhisker." I said through clenched teeth

"Why should I, you took everything from me?"

"I never did a thing to you."

"Oh yes you did, when we were apprentices, I would get a vole, and then you came along with a squirrel twice your size, and then the most recent you took Lightstorm from me."

"First of all, you know that the squirrel came out in front of me, and second I didn't steal Lightstorm, he is his own person."

"He was mine first, and now you're going to feel the pain I felt when he started mooning over you when he said I was the only one for him."

She started raking her unsheathed claws down my back, I tried to fight back she had her full weight on me. I couldn't help but try to call out for help, but it was no use. With every last ounce of power I had, I leaped up and matched her blow for blow. Remembering all of my training for combat with the enemy, I racked my claws down her face, clawing anything I could get ahold of. Red scarlet blood spattered everywhere, I attempted to try and get ahold of her belly, when she thrummed her paws down on my neck. I tried to call out one last time, but the only thing that came out was moans and faint voice sounds.

"Now, it looks like your time is up." Was the last thing I heard before everything went black. I felt myself slowly letting the darkness take over until I felt no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Death's Mistake:

"Breezeflower, wake up the pain is over." A sweet voice called.

I opened my eyes to see a white she-cat with gray patches and a gray tabby tom; they were looking at me with beady green eyes.

"Shineheart, Windpaw!"

"Hi sis nice to see you, but not in this way." My brother said as he pointed his tail at my pelt. I looked at my back and saw stars glittering my pelt.

"No I can't be dead."

"I'm sorry honey, but Snow-whisker killed you with that final blow to the head." My mother said as she motioned for me to follow her.

"No but it isn't right." I said as I followed my mother and brother.

"Sorry, but it happens." Windpaw muttered, he was probably thinking about the way he died. He had been struck down by an adolescent fox, while he was hunting for his warrior assessment.

I followed my family into a clearing with a pond in the center of it. My brother sat down beside the pool, along with my mother. I sat down beside my mother, and stared at the pool. It was a clear blue pond with shimmering mist on the outskirts. It rippled against the cool current.

"Look at the pond and ask what you want to see, and it will show you." Shineheart whispered.

"Okay, show me Lightstorm of Treeclan." I called into the pond.

The water started to glisten and shine as the mist covered the pond.

**-In the image-**

"Hey Flowerlight have you seen Breezeflower lately?" Lightstorm called to his sister.

"No, I haven't seen her since she went out through the tunnel for her walk." Flowerlight called back.

"Okay I'll go-" Lightstorm got cut off as Snow-whisker dragged Breezeflower's lifeless body into the clearing.

"What happened?" Stripefrost, Breezeflower's father yowled.

"I was walking alone when I heard a screech, and when I got there I saw an Iceclan warrior standing over her lifeless body. I fought him off, but it was too late." Snow-whisker explained.

"Did you see who it was?" Stormstar asked from High Stump.

"No I didn't, all I saw was he was a black tom with amber eyes." Snow-whisker answered.

"That sounds like Shadeclaw, their deputy." Stormstar meowed.

Everybody was creeping over to Breezeflower's body to mourn. Lightstorm walked towards his best friend's body. Stripefrost was already by his daughters side crying. Heartblossom stalked out of the nursery, she was Breezeflower's best friend.

"Not my whole family, why does Starclan have to take away everyone I love?" Stripefrost yowled at the sky.

"Everything Starclan does is for a reason." Blossomstep meowed as she walked out of her den.

"But why my family?" Stripefrost continued.

"Like Blossomstep said Starclan has their reasons." Stormstar meowed.

Lightstorm settled down next to Breezeflowers body saying his prayers. Snow-whisker followed Lightstorm and sat down next to him.

"It's a shame that she died." She meowed.

"What do you care, you were never there for her when her mother or her brother died, and you suddenly start caring as soon as she dies." Lightstorm growled.

"Well I'm sorry." Snow-whisker muttered.

"Don't be."

"That fox-heart." I growled

"I know sis, I hate her too." Windpaw meowed from beside me.

"Breezeflower, I know you want to go back, that is why Starclan has discussed it and decided to send you back as one of Heartblossom's kits." Shineheart meowed

"My friend's kit, will I be able to tell her?"

"Yes you will have your memories, but you will only be able to tell her at the right moment." My mother answered.

"Okay I got it I'm ready."

"Goodbye for now." My mother and brother meowed as I started to get smaller and fade.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry I did not know that I was breaking Fan fiction rules; I would like to apologize to readers also.**

Treeclan:

Leader: Stormstar- gray tabby tom, with amber eyes

Deputy: Bluewhisker- dark brown tom, with light blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Blossomstep- tortoiseshell she-cat, with green eyes

Warriors:

Stripefrost- white tom with brown patches, and amber eyes

Nightholly- black she-cat with red ears, and eyes

Sand-dawn- ginger spotted tan tom

Riverstorm- gray tabby tom, with black paws  
Apprentice, Shiningpaw

Smallshine- small silver she-cat, with brown eyes  
Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Poppyheart- tortoiseshell she-cat, with amber eyes

Moonripple- dark gray tom, with green eyes

Ashwhisker- pale brown tom, with green eyes

Lightstorm- cream tom with white paws, and ears

Flowerlight- silver she-cat, with blue eyes

Snow-whisker- white she-cat, with deep blue eyes

Breeezeflower- dark gray she-cat, with brown eyes (She is dead now)

Queens:

Heartblossom- brown she-cat, with green eyes (expecting Moonripple's kits)

Lakedawn- auburn she-cat, with light blue eyes (expecting Bluewhisker's kits)

Elders:

Silveroak- gray she-cat

Snowleap- white tom

Iceclan:

Leader: Flowerstar- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

Deputy: Shadeclaw- black tom, amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Waterleap- white she-cat, with black paws and ears  
Apprentice, Lilyseeed

Warriors:

Seapool- gray she-cat, with one white paw  
Apprentice, Woodpaw

Seedwing- speckled she-cat, with green eyes

Brackenwind- light brown tom, with one white spot

Bluestrike- blue-gray tom, with yellow eyes

Briarfang- gray she-cat, with blue eyes

Greeneye- white tom, has one blue eye and one green eye

Daisyleaf- white striped she-cat  
Apprentice, Skypaw

Rockshade- auburn tom, with green eyes

Gingerpelt- ginger tom, with white paws

Stripefur- unusually striped brown tom

Apprentices:

Lilyseed-speckled white she-cat

Woodpaw- dark brown tom

Skypaw- blue-gray she-cat, with white ears

No Queens at this Time

Elders:

Oakear- brown tom

New Clanmates:

"Lightstorm, you're on my hunting patrol with Stripefrost and Snow-whisker." Bluewhisker called.

"Ok." I said as I trotted over to the patrol, which was already gathering next to the tunnel. Spiderpaw was lingering nearby.

"Spiderpaw, what's wrong?" Bluewhisker asked when he came up to our patrol.

"Smallshine got a thorn in her paw, and it got infected. So I'm Snow-whisker's apprentice until Smallshine gets better." Spiderpaw replied.

"Well than let's go."

We headed out in the direction of the border. The forest was filled with early morning sounds.

"Let's split up, Snow-whisker and Lightstorm hunt in the field near the Twoleg place. Stripefrost, Spiderpaw, and I are going to hunt near Iceclan's Thunderpath border." Bluewhisker meowed.

Everybody split up and started hunting. Snow-whisker headed towards the field, in the opposite direction, I followed after her.

"Hey what's up?" She asked cheerfully when I caught up to her.

"Well let's see, I just sat beside my best friend's dead body all night, so you could say I am mad at whoever did this, and I am sad that she died."

"She was my friend too you know?"

"No she wasn't, you were anything but nice or friendly to her." I growled.

"Well you don't have to be so mean to me about it." She muttered.

"Why shouldn't I? You have been mean to me and her, ever since we were apprentices. She was always nice to you, but you can't see that can you?"

"She was never nice to me or anyone else, but you. Don't you get that, or are you so much in love that you don't understand that?" Snow-whisker yowled before storming off.

"She was nice to everybody, are you still jealous because I said it would never work out between us?" I yowled after her.

"You said that I was the one for you, until that mange-pelt came along and ruined everything." She hissed.

"Well maybe you need to move on, because I was going to ask her to be my mate before she died." I growled back.

"Well fine." Snow-whisker meowed before speeding in the direction of camp.

I followed her back and saw her run into the warriors den. But it looks like all of the warriors are outside the nursery trying to comfort Moonripple. Inside the nursery Heartblossom screeched. Blossomstep popped her head out of the nursery entrance.

"She had three healthy kits, a tom and two she-cats." She announced.

Moonripple went into the nursery as Blossomstep squeezed out. Bloosomstep made her way to her den, but before she went in she stopped beside me.

"Go look at the kits, you just might recognize one." She whispered before continuing to her den.

I followed Moonripple in to the nursery. He was curled up beside Heartblossom naming their kits.

"Our only tom with the light brown pelt should be named Smokekit." Moonripple was saying as I settled down beside the entrance.

"Okay the silvery gray she-cat should be Sweetkit, and the dark gray she-cat should be… what do you think Lightstorm?" Hearblossom asked as she looked at me.

"Breezekit, her name should be Breezekit."

"I agree." Heartblossom meowed.

"Well than, Welcome to Treeclan Smokekit, Sweetkit, and Breezekit!"


	4. Chapter 4

Recognition:

"Mommy, why won't she open her eyes?" A squeaky voice meowed.

"Smokekit you know that Breezekit will open her eyes when she wants to." A sweet voice replied.

"Okay, but me and Sweetkit want to play Moss ball, and you can't play with just two people, it gets too boring quickly." The voice meowed again.

I felt a furry body pressed up against me. It smelled like milk and comfort. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like something was pressing them down. I tried again and opened my eyes to the world. Everything was bright with light; wrapped around me was a light brown she-cat talking to a little brown tom. I looked at myself and saw a miniature me. I realized what had happened, just like my mom had said I'm reborn as one of Heartblossom's kits. I have another chance at life, to live the life I wanted to have before it got taken away.

"Breezekit you opened your eyes! Oh my, Smokekit go get Moonripple." Heartblossom meowed.

"Why?" Smokekit asked.

"Just go get your father." Heartblossom replied as she stared down at me.

"Okay." Smokekit meowed before going to find Moonripple.

"What's wrong Heartblossom, I mean mommy?"

"Breezeflower is that you, I mean is that you inside?" Heartblossom asked.

"Why do you ask mommy?"

"You are so much like her, is that you really though?"

"Umm… I don't know what you are talking about."

The brambles quivered with movement as Moonripple and Smokekit came into the small nursery.

"Heartblossom what's the matter?" Moonripple asked.

"Look at Breezekit's eyes."

"She opened her eyes that's great." Moonripple replied before looking at me. He looked at me with amazement and surprise.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Your eyes are… I'll go get Lightstorm." Moonripple meowed before walking out of the den.

"Breezekit go play with your siblings." Heartblossom motioned towards my siblings who were playing Moss ball in the back of the den.

"Breezeflo- I mean Breezekit you opened your eyes." Smokekit meowed.

"Yeah I did."

"Now can we play proper moss ball." Sweetkit meowed.

"Yeah Smokekit, can I talk to you about the rules?"

"Sure." He replied.

We walked to a secluded small area covered with a thick bramble screen at the back of the den.

"So what do you need to know?" He asked once we settled down.

"Nothing I know how to play, I just want to know how you knew it was me."

"Because I'm your brother we grew up together, I know you."

"Windpaw"

"Yes sis, mom decided that I deserved another chance just like you."

"That's great."

"Yup now we can finally grow up to be warriors together finally." Smokekit meowed.

"But you look different what happened?"

"I don't know but it's still me but with a brown pelt instead of gray."

"That's okay. Now let's get back to Sweetkit."

We walked back over to where Sweetkit was playing with the Moss ball. Sweetkit wasn't in the same place she was, Instead Heartblossom had picked her up and started cleaning her up.

"Now we want you three to look good for your introduction to the clan." Heartblossom was saying as we walked up to her.

After she had cleaned all three of us, she sent us out into camp. Everything was like it used to be when I was Breezeflower. A spotted tom walked up to us with a black she-cat. Me and Smokekit muttered under our breath that it was Sand-dawn and Nightholly.

"Well hello little ones, are you…" Sand-dawn stopped as he shifted his gaze towards me.

"My gosh." Nightholly whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing little one." Nightholly purred.

"Okay."

Just as I finished a cream tom walked in through the thorn barrier with a whole patrol behind him. Moonripple was talking to him, as Lightstorm stared at me with a weird expression on his face. After Moonripple got through with talking to him, Lightstorm padded towards me and my siblings.

"Hello, little ones." He meowed.

"Hi, who are you?" Sweetkit asked.

"I'm Lightstorm a warrior."

"Cool what's a warrior do?"

"Well a warrior hunts for the clan, and fights for the wellbeing of the clan." Lightstorm meowed.

"That's cool, well I'm Sweetkit and these are my siblings Smokekit and Breezekit." She introduced us.

"Well hello you three, you are all going to be fine warriors." Lightstorm meowed.

"Thank you." Sweetkit replied.

"You're welcome." He meowed before walking off to the warriors den.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't and never will own Warriors!**

Chapter 4:

Lightstorm watched from his position below High ledge, as the kits played across the clearing. Breezekit and her siblings were playing with a small moss ball, trying to hook the ball underneath their small claws.

"They are cute aren't they?" Moonripple meowed as he approached Lightstorm.

"Yeah, they are very cute."

"I can you see you noticed Breezekit." Moonripple replied.

"Yes, she seems to be the leader of her siblings doesn't she?"

"Very much, Breezekit and Smokekit are co-leaders in crime unlike Sweetkit who has a sixth sense in sweetness. But you can tell they love each other."

"'True" Lightstorm meowed.

Moonripple nodded his head as he affectionately watched Breezekit and Smokekit play moss ball, while Sweetkit followed Blossomstep around. Lightstorm surveyed the camp around him. Stormstar was talking to Bluewhisker and some of the senior warriors on High Stump. The queens were sharing tongues in the shade by the honey-suckle bush. The elders were sharing a vole outside their den. Spiderpaw was sitting all by himself near the apprentices den. He had a sad look on his gray face, Lightstorm walked over to the gray tom.

"Hey buddy, why are you all alone?"

"Well Shiningpaw is on patrol and I don't have anything to do." Spiderpaw muttered.

"Well why don't you help me play with the kits, to give the queens a break?"

"I guess so, it's been a while since I have played moss ball." Spiderpaw gave in.

Lightstorm and Spiderpaw walked over to the nursery as Stripefrost and Hollynight broke into a fight across the clearing.

"Take that back Hollynight." Stripefrost yowled.

"Why should I, Breezeflower said that you were always trying to control her since her mother died. It would make since if she provoked an attack from the Iceclan's deputy so that he would kill her." Hollynight meowed.

"You're just jealous that I chose Shineheart over you."

"I was always better than her." Hollynight sobbed before running into the forest. Stripefrost took a glance at the entrance almost in regret, before turning around and stalking into the warriors den. Lightstorm turned around from the spectacle to see Breezekit and Smokekit have sadness rim their eyes, while they watched Stripefrost go into his den, before blinking away the sadness and fix their attention back on their sister. Sweetkit was trying to unhook a small moss ball out of her paw.

"Hi Smokekit, Sweetkit, and Breezekit what are you up to?" Spiderpaw asked.

"Nothing much." Smokekit replied.

"Well than let's see if we can change that to having fun." Lightstorm added.

"Okay, sounds fine with me." Sweetkit meowed as she gave one last shove to the paw and the ball came off.

"What are we going to do?" Breezekit asked.

"Well… we can try hunting crouches if you are up to it." Spiderpaw meowed.

"Yes!" All three kits exclaimed in unison.

"Okay tan, let's try the most basic."

Spiderpaw crouched into a simple hunting crouch used to catch forest mice. The kits crouched into perfect replicas with only a few errors. Smokekit and Breezekit grinned at each other as they crouched in position. Sweetkit stumbled in the corner, buckling her feet as she went. Spiderpaw rushed over to her side helping the little kit up.

"Thanks" Sweetkit squeaked.

Breezekit was crouched in position with her hind-quarters sticking up. Lightstorm walked over to the kit as she muttered something to Smokekit.

"Lower your back end some, that way you don't put all of your weight on your front paws." He meowed as he put a light paw on her back.

"Likewise sunny." Breezekit muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing" Breezekit meowed.

"Well than let's try a harder -"

A screech coming from the nursery interrupted Lightstorm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

"Lower your back end some so you don't put all of your weight on your front paws." Lightstorm instructed as he put his paw lightly on my back.

"Likewise sunny."

"What?" Lightstorm meowed.

"Opps, I mean nothing."

"Well than let's try a harder-."

A screech interrupted Lightstorm coming from the nursery. Blossomstep, who was picking through the fresh-kill pile, quickly got up and made her way to the medicine den. About a couple seconds later she came out of the den with herbs clamped in her jaws.

"Why don't you three go to the elder's den for a story?" Spiderpaw asked.

"Sure, that's fine with us." Smokekit meowed after looking at mine and Sweetkit's expression.

"Okay go ahead." Spiderpaw meowed.

We walked up to the entrance of the elders den, next to the fresh-kill pile. The den consisted of a small gnarled oak trunk that was laced together with small tendrils of green vines.

As we approached the den we could hear Silveroak's slight snore coming from inside. We could also hear Snowleap chewing on a small mouse bone.

"Can we come in?" Sweetkit whispered to the large white tom at the back of the den.

"I'm sure you can, just be a little quiet Silveroak hasn't slept like the way she is now in moons, and it isn't that fun listening to my sister complain." Snowleap meowed.

Me and Smokekit followed Sweetkit inside the dark den with excited expressions pasted on our faces. When me and Smokekit were kits before, we used to love hearing stories from him, even when we were apprentices. We are related after all, he is Stripefrost's father.

"Hello little ones, now tell me what brings you by the elder's den?" Snowleap half meowed half croaked.

"Spiderpaw sent us in here when there was a yowl from the nursery."

"Ah, that means you are getting have some new play mates soon."

"We are." Sweetkit meowed.

"Yes, now who wants to hear a story?" Snowleap asked.

"Yes!" We squeaked.

"Okay then, well let's see… have you three heard the story of Breezeflower? I am pretty sure you have Breezekit, after all you were named for her."

"We have." Smokekit and I meowed. Sadness lacing our eyes, considering I have lived through it and Smokekit has either lived through it or seen it through Starclan's hunting ground.

"I haven't." Sweetkit meowed.

"Well than, you have to hear about one of Treeclan's finest warriors. When Breezeflower was born, I was still one of the senior warriors about to retire. She was a very loving lit always respected everybody and had a very big heart. If it was for her brother Windpaw or for anybody else, when she was made an apprentice she got Stormstar as a mentor." Snowleap began.

"She was a very lucky apprentice to have the leader has her mentor, but it never got to her word. She always did what he told her to do, without any hesitation. When she went out on her first hunting outing she caught the biggest squirrel anyone in the clan they had seen before. Everybody was so proud of her. About a moon later came her first battle, it was against those rotting Iceclan warriors. They were always trying to steal our food back then. Well anyway, it was her and the rest apprentice's first battle. She and Lightstorm fought side by side with Windpaw and Featherlight. Lightstorm and her always had a special bond nobody understood, everybody gossiped that they were going to become mates before she died." Snowleap meowed.

"Who's Windpaw?" Sweetkit interrupted.

"Well Windpaw is or was Breezeflower's brother; he died during their assessment because of a fox. It attacked Windpaw's pile of fresh-kill, and like a true warrior he fought until death took him away from us."Snowleap answered.

Smokekit's eyes showed the fear that he remembered of that sunny afternoon.

"After Windpaw died Shineheart, their mother become overwhelmed and died of grief. Breezeflower kind of turned against everybody for a moon after that except for Lightstorm. Lightstorm turned her back to us, slowly making her get on more and more patrols. Eventually her old spirit came back. About four moons ago there was a big battle with Iceclan's warriors again." He continued.

"They attacked us as we were sunning ourselves next to the border. A battle broke out after one of their warriors killed Featherlight's first apprentice Stempaw. Many lives were lost that day, including my mate Iceleaf." Snowleap meowed as grief glazed over his eyes.

"After the battle, Breezeflower single-pawed hunted for everybody in the clan, considering she was the only warrior that wasn't injured. She hunted from dawn to dusk, that night we had a feast in her honor." Snowleap meowed.

"She was an honorable warrior, apparently she died a warrior's death, but I don't trust that Snowwhisker. There is something evil inside her along with a mix of jealousy, ever since her whole family died when she was 7 moons old. But anyway that is a different story." Snowleap finished.

Sweetkit yawned as he finished.

"I think it's time for bed you three." Snowleap meowed as he shooed us out of the elder's den.

We headed out of the den into the nursery.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

3 moons later

"All cats that can climb a tree join under the Great Oak." Stormstars voice boomed across the clearing.

"Come on mom, I'm clean." I meowed as Heartblossom finished cleaning my pelt.

"Okay that will have to do." She replied as she stepped back and looked at me.

Tears sparkled in her eyes as she looked at me.

"You look so much like her." She meowed.

"Mom I have something to tell you."

"What is it honey?"

"Um…. I'm Breezeflower and… Smokekit is Windpaw." I murmured.

Heartblossom stopped tidying up her nest and looked at me.

"Breezeflower?"

"Yes, it's me I couldn't tell you before and I wanted you to know."

"Oh I've missed you! I knew you were here with me but I couldn't be sure." Heartblossom meowed as she looked at me.

"I hope you can forgive me. But Shineheart told me not to tell you till the right time." I meowed.

"Oh, I forgive you! Now we can go back to having fun where we left off."

"Yeah, I can't wait. But nobody can know unless I tell them."

"Okay, now let's go join your siblings and the rest of the clan."

As we exited the nursery I could feel all eyes on me, Smokekit, and Sweetkit.

"Sweetkit come forward. Do you promise to uphold the medicine cat code?" Stormstar began.

"I do!"

"Then I bring forth Blossomstep." Stormstar meowed as he stepped back and Blossomstep took his place.

"Treeclan, as you know I'm not going to live forever, and because of this I have decided to finally take on an apprentice. Your next medicine cat will be Sweetpaw. We will travel to Moon rock at next half moon." Blossomstep meowed from her perch then she stepped down with Sweetpaw, for Stormstar to continue.

"Breezekit step forward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life?" Stormstar continued.

"I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me by Starclan you are now to be called Breezepaw. Lightstorm your strength and endurance are valued in the clan. I hope that you can pass on these skills to Breezepaw, to be the best that can she be."

As Stormstar finished I touched noses with Lightstorm's shoulder; remembering the smell of my best friend.

"Smokekit please step forward, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life."

"I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me by Starclan, from now on you will be known as Smokepaw. Featherlight, Starclan honors your patience and honesty. I hope you can pass these skills on to Smokepaw." Smokestar finished.

When Smokestar dismissed the clan I went straight to Lightstorm.

"What are we going to do first?"

"Well I have to go on a hunting patrol so you will be helping Smokepaw with the bedding in the nursery and elders." Lightstorm meowed.

"Dang it, okay well what about after?"

"We will be going to tour the clan territory afterwards."

"Okay will see you after your patrol."

"Yeah, then see you." He meowed before leaving towards his patrol that consisted of himself, Featherlight, Heartblossom, Stripefrost and Snowwhisker.

I watched as they walked out knowing that was going to be an interesting patrol.


End file.
